


A Bad Day Turned Good

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel Is So Done, College, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cas has a bad day, stuck in vending machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge prompt: There is an interesting story behind that.</p><p>***</p><p>All he wanted was a bag of potato chips to make his day a bit better, but that wasn’t going for him either. The bag of chips got stuck half way through and, luckily, after a few punches on the vending machine it slid down low enough for Cas to grab if he reached it through the metal door.</p><p>It was going well and he finally made contact with the bag, until he couldn’t pull his hand back anymore. He was completely stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day Turned Good

Castiel’s day wasn’t going well and it was only 10 o’clock. He woke up late for his morning lecture, missed the bus, got rained on while waiting for the next bus and when he finally made it to his college, it was already too late for him to join the class.

All he wanted was a bag of potato chips to make his day a bit better, but that wasn’t going for him either. The bag of chips got stuck half way through and, luckily, after a few punches on the vending machine it slid down low enough for Cas to grab if he reached it through the metal door.

It was going well and he finally made contact with the bag, until he couldn’t pull his hand back anymore. He was completely stuck.

After what seemed like hours but were probably only a few minutes, his cries of help were hurt by another student. A very attractive student.

“Are you okay?” the green-eyed boy asked. It took a few seconds for Castiel to answer, he was too busy checking the boy out. He was probably a bit taller than Castiel himself and quite muscular, Cas could see the muscles on his arms as he held his books against his chest. He wore a black t-shirt with a plaid shirt thrown over as if he didn’t think too long about what he was going to wear that morning. His eyes were friendly and concerned, his cheeks and his nose bridge were littered with constellation-like freckles.

Of course, the person who was going to save Cas from this metal hell was an extremely cute boy. Just his damn luck.

“No, I’m really not,” Castiel replied, wiggling his fingers inside the vending machine. Dean chuckled and stepped closer, inspecting the machine.

“There is an interesting story behind that, isn’t there?”

“My chips wouldn’t come out of the vending machine and I got mad and tried to grab it but now my hand is stuck and please stop laughing at me, this is serious!” Castiel said in one breath, tears welling up.

The boy straightened up from where he doubled over laughing when he heard the wobble in Cas’ tone. “I’m sorry, just stay here, okay? I think I know a way to get you out.”

“It’s not like I can go anywhere,” Castiel said teasingly, laughing when the boy’s cheeks redden. “But thank you, for wanting to help me, I mean.”

“Yeah, no problem, man,” the boy smiled softly before rushing down the hall. He stopped and came back, just to say “I’m Dean, by the way” and disappeared again.

Dean returns quickly, a bottle of green soap, a bucket of water and a small blue water gun in his hands. Castiel stared at it with raised eyebrows. “Are you sure this is going to work?”

“No, but we can try.”

“How did you get this so fast anyway?” Castiel asked, eyeing the supplies in Dean’s hand.

“Experiment at the lab,” Dean explained, shrugging as he put the stuff in his hand down on the floor next to Cas.

“How are you going to do this?” Castiel asked wearily, not seeing how his could possibly work.

What if he was stuck here forever? He would quite literally die in embarrassment.

Dean seemed to notice that Cas was starting to panic as he squatted next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine, don’t worry.” With that, Dean rolled up his sleeves, undid the cap and let the soap stream into the bucket. He stirred the mix with his hand and dipped the water gun in it.

“Isn’t it dangerous to work with water while the vending machine is electric?”

“Crap, didn’t think about that,” Dean said, still holding the water gun under water.

“Just try it,” Castiel sighed. “It’s not like my day could get any worse.”

Dean reluctantly took out the water gun and pushed it through the hatch of the vending machine, pointing it upwards.

“If I don’t survive this-”

“Don’t talk like that!”

“I’m Castiel,” Cas continued, ignoring Dean’s stern voice.

“Well, Castiel, I am sure you are going to survive this and if you do…”

“Then?”

“Do you want to get coffee?” Dean said, suddenly shy. The sparkle of hope in his eyes made Castiel nod before thinking about it.

“I would love to,” Castiel smiled. Dean smiled back and now they were lost in each other’s eyes. Dean was the first to break eye contact, only to look down at Castiel’s lips.

“Get me out first and maybe you’ll get a kiss after,” Castiel smirked, breaking Dean out of his trance.

“Oh, erm, yeah, sorry.” Dean aimed the water gun better and hit the trigger with his finger, soaking Castiel’s hand in a mix of green soap and water.

Castiel wiggled his fingers and then his hand as Dean refilled the water gun. The soap made his hand slippery which meant that he was able to move his hand a bit better. “I think it’s working!”

“Thank god,” Dean sighed in relief, pushing the water gun through the hatch again.

Due to Dean’s aiming skills, he rarely hit the machine with the soapy water and avoided electric shocks.

After the third refill, Cas was able to slip his hand out of the machine, immediately knocking Dean over with a hug.

“Thank you so much!” Castiel exclaimed as he flung his arms around Dean’s neck, punching the air out of Dean as the fell on the floor. Dean laughed and protectively wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist as they fell.

“I could-” Castiel started, but stopped halfway through his sentence as he noticed the position they were in. Castiel on top of Dean, their faces only inches away and their noses almost touching.

“Kiss me right now?” Dean smirked, leaning in closer.

Castiel answered by slamming his mouth into Dean’s holding him closer. Dean sat up and made Cas wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. They kissed until they were out of breath, Cas’ hands pulling at Dean’s hair and Dean’s hands wandering underneath Cas’ shirt.

“So, how about coffee?”


End file.
